Evil Angel
by Angelic Snickers
Summary: Meet Adalia and Nyx, the School's latest plan to take the flock back once and for all. The only problem? They don't get along at all. But who is the mysterious cat eared girl, and why is she helping the flock? Could she be working with Adalia and Nyx?
1. Prologue

_I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the original characters. I do, however, own Adalia, Nyx, and the plot. Read on._

* * *

"You must find Maximum Ride and her 'flock.' Once you find them, be sure to bring them here. All of them."

Those were Adalia's orders, and that was exactly what she would do. Maximum Ride was a monster, truly evil, and an abomination to the School's experiments. That was what she was led to believe, in any case.

The School had told many stories of Maximum Ride and her friends, and not one of them said anything nice about them.

Adalia's only memories are of the School. She remembered waking up in a small, hospital-like room four years prior.

She was 11, had no idea who she was, what had happened, or what those wings were doing on her back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything about herself before she was 11 years old.

From the entire time she was at the School, she was told how horrible this "flock" was, and how they need to be exterminated to prevent them from doing any further wrong doing. That became her entire life. Get stronger, beat Maximum Ride.

The scientists had told Adalia of Max's great strength, about the two older boys, Fang and Iggy, who acted as her body guards; and how not one person as of late could bring her down for good. Well, that was all going to change. People as wicked as them did not deserve life in freedom.

She had been told that they go around torturing the innocent, forcing them to bend to their will. Enslaving children, robbing banks; there were all sorts of stories. Some of them were pretty far fetched, but if she ever questioned the scientists, they would lock her in a cage as punishment.

Adalia herself was a frightening 15 year old girl. She had blood red eyes and slightly crooked, jet black wings that matched her dark hair. Aside from the red eyes, her most painfully obvious feature were the three diagonal scars on the left side of her face. One starting right above the eyebrow, making a trail across the eye and all the way down to her chin. The second one started from the ear and was a short line to her jaw. The third started just under her eye, and made a jagged line to her upper lip.

The scars were a result of being slashed from one of the wolf-men, an Eraser.

She was 12, and this particular Eraser was named Ari. He was supposed to be practicing fighting techniques with Adalia, but he snapped for no apparent reason and slashed her face. He muttered in a low, eerie voice. "You remind me of her. She stole my dad from me."

She had never seen so much hate and jealousy in one person before. Who "her" was, she couldn't exactly say. All she could say was that she must be a monster, looking into the pained face of Ari. There was so much power behind that one blow, her face felt as if it was on fire, but she didn't show any indication of pain. The scientists trained her to never show weakness, no matter how much pain you were in.

That was the first time she saw Nyx, the boy with beautiful butterfly wings attached to his back. They were so unlike her own wings, yet so similar at the same time. His looked gentle, graceful even, yet still powerful. Black outlining white in a stunning pattern, with three small blue spots on the bottom. She never saw anything like them before, and she found herself mesmerized by those wings.

He just stood across the enclosed area, with his brown hair falling into his emerald green eyes, watching the blood run down her face.

Just days after that incident, Ari disappeared. Nobody ever saw him again.

Nyx seemed to almost disappear too, seeing as the only times she ever saw him were passing him in the School hallways between training sessions. He never trained with Adalia, and that confused her. He always looked beat up and worn out, as if his very life was being drained out of him.

Since day one, Nyx had been assigned to this mission. The original plan was to have Nyx carry out the mission on his own when he was old enough, but when they found a girl just one year younger than him that proved to have great potential, plans changed to include the both of them.

They had to track down the flock and bring them back to the school. So off they went, on a wild goose chase after the flock.

* * *

A/N _This is only the prologue. I don't like it very much, but I just wanted to introduce the beginning of the plot and the main characters. The next chapter will be longer, better, and more exciting. But only if people are interested in reading this. So please review. :] _

_I'm not afraid of flames. _


	2. It's Only the Beginning

_I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. But I do own Adalia, Nyx and the plot. (Sigh, disclaimers are getting old.)_

* * *

The moon was the only light that illuminated the dark sky, and flying over the mountains of Colorado brought back painful memories. Memories of our days in the E-shaped house when we didn't have to worry about running for our lives or saving the world. I missed those days, but I had more important things to worry about at the moment. The -oh so lovely- Voice told me we needed to head to Utah to destroy one of the Itex facilities.

Apparently that was one of their more important facilities, because the Voice said that destroying it would put a serious dent in their plans. For once, the Voice wasn't acting like a fortune cookie, and I was starting to think that it had been replaced by a new Voice. As happy as that would make me, I highly doubted that was the case.

Focus, Max. I needed to start thinking of a plan. Somehow, I didn't think storming in and demanding entrance so we can mess everything up would work too well.

Iggy interrupted my thoughts by saying, "How about a bomb? That should get rid of them pretty quick. I bet we could even be done in time dinner."

I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Iggy, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"That bombs are bad, blah blah blah. Yeah, I've heard it all before," he interrupted, grinning and waving me off.

I decided to ignore the fact that he was mocking me, and tried to focus on a plan. There were bound to be experiments at that place, so we would need to set them free somehow. Breaking through the heavy security was going to be a big enough challenge already. Any ideas, Voice?

Fang flew up next to me and said, "You're being unusually quiet today."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yeah, 'cause I'm always such a chatter box."

"Still sarcastic, I see."

"Max," Nudge said, "I'm hungry, do you think we could stop for a snack? I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starving. Why do we get hungry so easily anyway? Even though we always eat a lot, we're still hungry soon after eating. I don't get it, do you?"

"Sure, we can stop for a while. But we're not taking all night, understand?" The kids nodded and we descended into the forest below. After a quick snack break, we were getting ready to take off when Iggy stiffened, his eyes widening.

"There's somebody here," he whispered.

**xXxXxXx**

Adalia and Nyx stood motionless in the room filled with machines. There were monitors with maps of the United States on them, and in the southwestern corner of the map was a blinking red dot. A woman with long brown hair and bright blue glasses walked into the room and sat down at one of the monitors, beckoning Adalia over with a wave of her hand.

The woman pointed at the dot and said, "See this light here? That is currently where one of older boys of Maximum Ride's flock is. I believe they call him Fang."

Adalia nodded at her, gesturing her to continue.

"We know this because he has a tracking device implanted in his back. You are going to be taking along a small machine that tells you where he is at all times. Your first task is to bring him here first, and then the blind one. They act as Max's bodyguards, so there's no doubt they'd be with her. And the less protection she has, the easier it will be to capture her. Do you understand?"

Adalia nodded again. "Yes, I understand. But if one of them is blind, how can he be a bodyguard?"

"He has a highly developed sense of touch and hearing. Remarkable, really." The woman smiled at her and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, rummaging for a moment before pulling out a small laptop computer, only about six inches wide. "This computer is actually more like a radar. You pull up the map, and the red blinking light tells you where he is."

Adalia grinned. "Sounds easy enough."

Nyx, who had been glaring at the wall for no apparent reason up until this point, said, "Let's go then, yeah?" His voice surprised her, because she can't remember him ever speaking a word to her before. He had a certain accent to his words, one that Adalia couldn't quite put her finger on.

The woman smirked at Adalia and said, "Why do you look so surprised? He is originally from London, after all."

Nyx glared again and clenched his hands into fists. The woman didn't seem to notice, and she patted Adalia on the head, saying, "Make sure you give those birds a good scare with those red eyes of yours." She waved them off and Nyx stormed out of the room, leaving Adalia trailing after him. Nyx punched the wall, taking a deep breath.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Adalia asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Let's just get the hell out of here."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't talk to me like that. It's rude."

"Like I care," he retorted.

At that remark, she glared at him and slapped him across the face. That only succeeded in making him angrier, so he twisted her arm around and pinned her against the wall, muttering, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull your arm out of it's socket."

She smirked and pulled her leg up to push herself off the wall. It had the effect she wanted, causing Nyx to stumble backward and loosen his grip on her arm. She slipped out of his grip with ease and twisted his arm around his back, their positions now reversed.

"Because you wouldn't be able to," she answered.

He used his foot to knock her own foot sideways, taking her off balance, so she loosened her grip for a split second. That was enough time for Nyx to knock her to the floor on her stomach and keep her pinned with his knee on her back. "What was that you just said?" he taunted.

"That's quite enough," said a voice from behind them. Nyx stood up and faced the man who spoke, Adalia doing the same. The man had thinning gray hair and and wrinkles all over his face. "I'm impressed. It seems you two are evenly matched when faced against each other. You should have no problem in taking down Maximum Ride, provided you work together."

Adalia glanced sideways at Nyx, seeing him glaring at the floor. It was obvious he didn't want to be working with her, but she could say the same thing about him, with the temper he has.

"You two should be on your way now. I don't want to see anymore messing around, understand?" The man demanded. "Oh, and you forgot this." He handed them a backpack, filled with supplies the two of them would need for their mission, including the laptop.

They nodded at him, Adalia taking the backpack, and walked toward the exit, each of them taking a running start and flying off once they were outside. The two of them didn't even look at each other, and Adalia had a horrible feeling Nyx was going to be a complete pain to work with.

But Maximum Ride had to be stopped.

**xXxXx**

There was a rustling noise near one of the trees by us, and I took a cautious step toward the woods with Fang and Iggy on either side of me. I did a quick 360, but didn't see anybody. Even with enhanced vision in the dark, it was still difficult to see too far into the distance. Iggy was listening intently, and he turned his face to the right, indicating the direction in which he heard something.

_It might be an animal, _Angel thought to me. _I don't hear any thoughts. _

I nodded at her so she would know I heard her. It's more likely that it's an animal, because if it was a person, Angel would have picked up on their thoughts, unless they knew to block their mind. I was hoping it was the former, because I didn't feel like dealing with anyone from the School at the moment.

Nudge picked the wrong time to start the Nudge Channel, because she started saying, "Max, be careful. I read on the Internet that vicious animals live out here and they come out at night and I don't want you to get hurt and-" Gasman put his hand over her mouth, smiling sheepishly at me.

The next instant, a girl ran out from the woods and stopped immediately once she saw us. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees panting, her blond hair falling around her face. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Instead of regular human ears, she had cat ears on her head and in her mouth were a pair of canines, looking almost like she had fangs. She finally found her voice and said, "You have to leave, they're coming for you." She looked at me and her golden eyes appeared to glow.

I just stared at her, thinking this was just a trap. "Who are you?" I demanded.

She smiled a faint smile, those canines even more obvious, and said, "You saved me, remember? From the Institute in New York."

* * *

_And there we have chapter two. Let me know what you think!_

_Please review :)_

_I'm not afraid of flames. _

_Ciao. _


End file.
